battlechasersfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat System
Battle Chasers uses a turn-based combat system inspired by JRPGs. Characters take turns casting abilities, using items, or fleeing combat. The system includes a health, mana, and overcharge bar for each character, a turn order list, and a burst meter. Combat Combat is entered by encountering enemies in the overworld or in exploration areas or dungeons. Heroes battle up to three enemies at once, although there can be multiple waves of enemies. At the start of battle, turn order is determined for all characters depending on their haste rating and some randomization. The turn order can be changed depending on the abilities used. The burst meter, and depleted health and mana persist from battle to battle. Health and mana be restored by resting at the Inn or by using certain abilities and potions. Overcharge Some abilities can generate overcharge, temporary mana which is used before regular mana. Overcharge is stored in addition to regular mana, and characters can store some overcharge past their maximum mana. Characters begin battle with zero overcharge and all overcharge is lost upon exiting combat. Burst Meter The burst meter is a shared meter between the three heroes. Using abilities fills up the burst meter, and bursts consume certain amounts of the burst meter. Damage Type There are two damage types in the game: physical, magical. Damage can also be piercing. Physical and magical damage is reduced by physical and magical defense, while piercing damage ignores defense. Attacks which do not specify a damage type deal physical damage by default. Stats There are eight stats which determine the overall strength of a character. Characters improve their stats by leveling up and by equipping better equipment. Health and Mana are are directly proportional to Stamina and Will, and for all intents and purposes are the same stat. Crit, Haste, and Evade work on a rating system. More rating is needed to achieve the same percentage for characters of a higher level. * Stamina: '''Each point of Stamina increases maximum health by 5. * '''Will: '''Each point of Will increases maximum mana by 5 * '''Atk Pwr: Attack Power determines the amount of damage, healing, and shielding of every ability. * Phys Def: Physical Defense reduces physical damage taken. * Magic Def: Magic Defense reduces magical damage taken. * Crit: Crit Rating determines the chance that every hit will critically strike for 175% of the normal amount of damage. For multi-hit attacks, each hit will roll for crit independently of each other. * Haste: Haste Rating affects the turn order of each character at the start of combat. It also shortens the delay when casting combat abilities and shortens the time before characters can act again. * Evade: Evade Rating determines the chance that every hit taken by a character will miss completely, dealing no damage and applying no debuffs. Abilities will still apply buffs if they miss. Skills Each hero has a unique passive skill and two dungeon skills. Passive Skills Dungeon Skills Dungeon skills are active abilities used in exploration areas and dungeons outside of combat. They affect the environment in some way and can provide buffs to allies or damage enemies before entering combat. Each dungeon skill has a limited amount of charges and can be recharged by resting at the Inn. Abilities Abilities are the actions available to character every turn while in combat, and are unlocked by leveling up. Category:Gameplay